Ghost hunting
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: Just went ghost hunting and this happened. I was shaking as I wrote it!


"Guys, some scary crap is happening right now. CJ and Tony are with me and I am freaking out. We just heard someone beating on something downstairs. Tony, Loki, Thor, and CJ are staying, but Thor and Loki are sound asleep. We're thinking about waking them up," I whispered to my vlog.

"Iris, this is scary shit," Tony murmured. "I don't like it."

"Every since that ghost tried to push me down the stairs when I was vloging you guys have been pressuring me to go ghost hunting but nothing has been happening for the past month. Except for tonight," I explained.

"We are so scared we actually got necklaces with crosses for each other along with holy water," CJ laughed quietly.

"How are you laughing?! It's like 1 o'clock in the morning and we're hearing paranormal activity!" Tony whisper yelled.

"We need to go and check it out. For YouTube," I stated.

"No... No," Tony muttered as we walked out of my room. We heard a loud bang like gunshots and we ran back into my room.

"What the fuck," Tony repeated like 8 times. CJ clug to him. Ever since they started dating all they did was hang around each other. I don't really care though.

"Come on. Try it again," I whispered. We walked out and slowly decended down the stairs. We stopped at the kitchen.

"Oh my God. Listen," I murmured. We heard stuggling and grunting. When I peeked inside I saw someone in a noose being hung. I jumped back.

"What the hell. No, shit," I cried.

"What?... Shit," Tony jumped back. We ran up te stairs and woke up the gods.

"SHIT! Loki..." I whisper yelled, to scared to talk normally. He woke up and talked in a regular tone.

"What?" Loki questioned. I shushed him.

"There is ghost crap happening in this house. We just saw a woman being hung in the kitchen," I explained. He grabbed me and held me. CJ and Tony were waking up Thor in the other room at the moment. "I'm scared."

"I am right here, my love," Loki whispered. "No need for fright."

"Please, come down with us," I begged.

"Alright. Is my buffoon brother coming?" Loki joked.

"Yes," I replied. When we all met up again Tony gave back my camera.

"Okay, we've got Loki and Thor behind us and we told them what we saw. We need to check out the camera for the garage, but it's in the kitchen. On three, we'll all go in together. One... two... three!" we jumped into the kitchen and nothing appeared. I ran over to the camera and looked. Nothing was happening in the garage. Yet, as soon as I thought we were okay, the camera fell and was knocked out. CJ and I jumped back. CJ turned around and faced the garage. While she did that I tapped the computer, hoping it was only a lag spike. Nope. The camera was out.

"Loki! Thor! You guys are gods, what the hell is happening!?" I whisper yelled in fear.

"I... I do not know," they both replied together. I walked into the garage with all the bravery I could muster, and regretted it immediately.

When I walked in, I saw the ghost. It was standing near the camera and staring me dead in the eye. I ran out and into Loki's arms. He felt me shaking and was immediately alert. Tony walked in with CJ and the door slammed closed behind him. I ran to the door and pulled. No... crap. It was locked! Thor pulled it open and we crashed into the others.

"What happened?!" I asked quickly.

"Nothing. A ghost jumped at us and wrestled air. Then, they were gone," Tony filled us in.

"It was trying to protect us," CJ added.

"Let's go to bed," I offered. We agreed. "Okay guys, shit happened. I have no idea why ghosts are haunting my house, but it's scary as hell. We're gonna head off to bed. It's about 2 o'clock and I'm freaking out. Wizard Iris out," I turned off my camera and we all thought we should sleep in the same room. I slept next to Loki and CJ slept with Tony. Thor slept alone. I started whispering.

"Loki?" I asked.

"Yes, my love," Loki replied quietly.

"Does... Does stuff like this happen to you a lot?" I questioned softly.

"No," Loki answered.

"Were you scared? You know, about tonight?" I asked, barley audiable.

"A bit," he confessed.

"Why the fuck is a ghost affecting my house?" I cried softly, hiding my face in Loki's chest. "Will they hurt me?"

"Nothing will hurt you while I am around," Loki promised. "I promise." After his promise, I felt more at ease. I curled into him and fell asleep. Loki hugged me and slept lightly as well. At about 10 o'clock, we all awoke.

That night, I felt a hand grab my neck.


End file.
